Mr Monk and personal case
by Mislav
Summary: Julie is seriously hurt in car accident... But Monk doesn't thinks that is an accident. My first Monk fanfiction. Please, review me.
1. Chapter 1

Julie is walking towards her car, parked on parking lot in front of the small store, while talking on her cellphone. She is wearing white T-shirt and red shorts.

-Mom, don't wory-she says.-I'm on summer break. I'll come at your place as soon as I can. OK, bye.-She ends the call and puts cellphone in right pocket od her shorts. She tooks car key from left pocket of her shorts, unlocks car doors, sits on driver's seat, closes the drivers side doors behind, tooks of purse, throws it on back seat, puts on seat belt, turns on the car with key, and drives away.

While she is driving, she suddenly starts driving sloppy and crushes her car in tree in park near by.

#

Monk is on crime scene: usual living room in typical suburbian house. Victim is siting in blue armchair in front of the coffee table. Opened laptop is on coffee table. Victim is male, Caucasian, in mid 40's, about 5'10 tall, average weight, with short brown hair and brown eyes, wearing white shirt, black pants and blue sleepers. He has gunshot wound on his right tempel and he is holding .25 calibar gun in his right hand. Natalie and Stottlemeyer are standing few feets away, observing Monk. Amy is near them, interviewing young woman, writing notes in her notebook with her pen in process. Woman is cryng. She is in early 20's, about 5'8 tall, average weight, with long curly black hair and black eyes, she is wearing pink T-shirt, blue jeans and white shoes. Stottlemeyer and Amy have white latex gloves over hands and white plastic shoe covers over shoe bottoms. Natalie is wearing brown T-shirt, blue jeans and black leather purse over her right shoulder. Stottlemeyer, Amy and Monk wear their usual outfits.

-Jon Smith, 45. Died five days ago, between 7 and 10 pm. It looks like suicide. Suicide letter is typed on laptop.

Monk reads the letter: "It's time for me to end this pathetic life. I feel very sorry for all wrong things I done. I am worthless piece of... uhm... s-h-i-t. Tell my daughter and wife that I love them.

Jon River"

Monk starts observing piece of paper on coffee table.

-Letter is types, so we can't examine the handwriting-Monk explains.-But we can use forensic linguistic. This is letter which he was writing to his brother. It seems that he wrote the suicide note. Writing style matches. Lots of slang, adjectives, no grammatical errors... But...

-But what?-Stottlemeyer asks.

-Why would he try writing a letter to his brother if he was planning to kill himself?

-Maybe he started writing it few days before he commited suicide-Natalie suggests.

-No, he wrote date on begining of letter. Date of his death... And I noticed scratches on keyboard, like somebody was typing with pen. Who found the body?

-Daughter, Mary, 20 years old. Came back from college today, an hour ago. Summer break. Wife, Caroline, 42, is on buisness trip. They were very busy this week and couldn't contact him. Gun belongs to his grandfather, who died ten years ago. He shoot in right tempel, he is holding the gun in right hand. Burn marks around the wound confirm that he was shoot from close range. Daughter confirms that he was right handed.

-Julie is coming home from college today-Natalie comments.-I'm very excited.

Monk walks towards the window behind Stottlemeyer and Natalie. He looks at window shelf and notices dirty mark on it, few inches away from potted bonsai window is closed, but not locked. Somebody sneaked through window, somehow managed to took his gun, sneaked up to him, shoot him and placed gun in his hand.

Natalie's cellphone rings. She opens her purse, tooks it and answers.

-Hello? Oh my God! Is she OK? I'll be right there.-She ends the call.

-What happened?-Monk asks.

-Julie had a car accident! She is in hospital 4! We need to go there! Right away! I think I know Where is that!-she says and starts runing outside, towards her car. Monk runs after her.

#

Natalie is siting on bench in hospital near operation hall, cryng. Monk is standing near by. Nurse is also standing near by. She is Caucasian, in early 30's, about 5'9 tall, average weight, with long black hair and black eyes, dressed in her uniform. She has white latex gloves on her hands.

-I'm very sorry-she says.-She is badly injured. She is in operation hall now. We are doing everything we can to help her. She hited big elm tree in that park near city hall.

-I know that place is-Monk says.-For that to happen, she needed to turn her car in left and let it crash in tree. Why?

-I don't know. Blood tests showed no traces of drug or alchohol. Radio was turned off, and cellphone was still in her pocket, so she wasn't using them. Police will investigate this.

Nurse walks away.

-Natalie...-Monk says.-I hate to say this now... Bit I don't think that was an accident.


	2. Chapter 2

-You can't seriously think that somebody tried to kill Julie-Natalie says.

-Was I ever unserious, Natalie?-he asks her.

She bends down her head, olready knowing the answer.

-I'm so scared-she says.-What if I... loose her?

-You won't-Monk says.

-How can you know?

-Because I did-he says, then sits next to her.

-I believe in God-he says.-I lost someone I love. But I didn't loose everything. I still have Ambrose. Dad. Jack. My friends. You. You olready lost Mitch, Natalie. You went through something horrible, but you managed to pull yourself together and do many great thinngs. You rased your daughter. You were fighting for independce of her school. You saved me. If there is any justice in this world, you won't loose her. And believe me, there is.

#

Stottlemeyer and Amy are near accident sight, questioning witness. Forensic techs are examining Julie's car, still crashed in elm tree in park. Witness is man, Caucasian, about 5'8 tall, average weight, with short brown hair and brown eyes, and he wears red T-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. He is standing near his blue Ford, parked near by.

-She started driving a bit sloppy, and then she suddenly turned her car to the left and this happened-he says.

-Were there any other car's around?-Amy asks.

-No, only hers and my.

-And she was driving?-Stottlemeyer asks, showing Julie's photograph.

-Yes.

-And she was in car alone?-Amy asks.

-Yes.

One of forensic techs walks toward them.

-All damage is on front side of a car-he says.-She wasn't pushed off the road.

#

Stottlemeyer and Amy walk in hospital, near Natalie and Stottlemeyer.

-Hi-Stottlemeyer says.

-Hi-Natalie knods.

-I know this is hard for you, but we need to ask you a few questions-he says.

Natalie knods.

-Does Julie have any enemies?-Amy asks.

-Was she depressed lately?-Stottlemeyer asks.

-No-Natalie says.-She sounded sp happy on the phone.

She stops and looks at Stottlemeyer.

-Wait a second-she says.-You think that she deliberately did that to herself?

-Well...-Stottlemeyer says.-We are just tryng to rule out all possibilites.

-Or ruke in...-Amy starts, but Stottlemeyer glares at her and she shuts up.

-Well, we need to work further on Jon Smith's case-he says.-We need to interogate a suspect?

-There is a suspect?-Monk asks.

-Yes. John Smith had a rape conviction. His father kicked him out of house when he was 14 years old. He was a drifter. At age of 18, he raped 15 year old Cynthia Mathews. He served seven years in prison. Cynthia is 42 years old now, married, has a son. Works as a nurse. Jon was murdered on anniversary of her rape.

-Wierd thing is that there is a gunshot residue on his right hand-Amy says.-And letter matches to his writing style. Bullet matches to gun he had in his hand. And only his fingerprints are on the gun. And he kept his gun in sef. Wife and daughter have alibi. We tested them on gunshot residue. Nothing.

-Do you want to come with us?-Stottlemeyer asks.

Monk glares at Natalie, then turns back to them and says:

-No. I'll stay here.

Stottlemeyer and Amy walk away.

After they're gone, Natalie glares at Monk and smiles.

-Thank you-she says.-I know you don't like hospitals.

-It's time for me to do something for you-he says. Then nurse (the same like from first chapter) walks by and dumps bloody gause in trash can.

-I need to go in bathroom-Monk says while jumping off the bench.

-Yes, you shold go-Natalie agrees.

#

Stottlemeyer and Amy are interogating Cynthia in her yard. She and her son ate preparing food on red picnic table. She is Caucasian, about 5'9, average weight, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She is wearing red T-shirt, blue shorts and brown sandals. He is Caucasian, about 5'10, average weight, with short brown hair and brown eyes. He is wearing blue T-shirt, white shorts and white sneakers..

-I'm glad that he's dead-Cynthia says.-But I didn't kill him.

-Where were you five days ago between 7 and 10 pm?-Stottlemeyer asks.

-On flight for France. Medical symposium.

-Your husband?

-In hospital. Broken leg.

-And you?-he asks her son.

-I was working night shift in that pizza place down the block-he says.

-This is my nephew's birthday party-Cynthia says.-Can you go, please?

Cynthia tooks plastic bag from right pocket of her pants. It contains pair of white latex gloves, few white sterile gauzes, and parafrin bottle. He puts it on table near by, opens it, puts gloves on hands, tooks one gause and says to Cynthia:

-Show your hands.

Cynthia does so. She swabs her hands and face with gauze, then drips some parafrin on it. Nothing happens. She dumps gauze in trash can near by and does the same with her son. Same result.

-Can you go now, please?-Cynthia asks.

Stottlemeyer and Amy knod and walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

Hospital. Julie's grandmother and grandfather rush into hospital to Natalie . Monk is just coming back from toilet.

-Are they any news?-Natalie's mother asks.

-No, not yet-she says

-If it takes, we could sent her to best private clinic we can found-grandfather says.

-I don't think that would be needed-Natalie says.-I mean, I... I hope so.

Her mother and father sit next to her. Monk lefts standing near by. Her mother hugs her.

-How did it hapened?-she asks.

-Nobody knows yet. There was no drugs and alchohol in system. She wasn't distracted by her cellphone or radio because radio was turned off and her cellphone was in still in her pocket when she was found. Witness said she was driving, that there wasn't other cars around and that she was in car alone. There was no riscy points on that part of a road. She is good driver. Police is investigating this, but we still know nothing.

-If it takes, we could hire private detective-grandfather sugests.

-I realy don't think that will be necesary-Natalie said.-Police and Monk will found out a cause of this accident.

-If that was an accident-Monk says.

They look at him, schocked.

-What are you talking about?-grandmother asks.

-Mr. Monk has a theory-Natalie says.-He thinks that somebody, somehow, intentionaly caused that accident.

-What makes you say that?-grandmother asks.

-Well, you know...-he says.-There's actualy no other option. No riscy points on the road, good driver, no drugs, alchohols, wasn't distracted...

-But, why would anybody did that?-grandfather asks.

-That... I don't know.

-Mr. Monk, I think you should examine the crime scene-Natalie says.-Maybe you could found something useful.

-I.. I need to stay... with you.

She smiles.

-I will be OK-she says.-Go.

-OK, but You would need to drop me off...

Natalie at her parents look at him, stunned.

-Or I could take a cab. I have some money. It's only 10 miles away.

He walks away.

#

Monk is in the cab, driven by middle-aged Coreain man. He is sitting on pasenger seat and has his seatbelt on.

-You are driving half mile too fast-Monk notices.

Driver, annoyed, slows down.

-You have 9 galons of oil-he says.

-Yes... so?-man asks.-It's enough for now.

-Could you stop near gas station and oil some in? To make it even ten.

-No!

-Why not?

-Why yes?

-Because... even is better.

-Than you found yourself a better cab!-man screamed.

Monk shuts, but soonly says:

-Oh, you hit a bug! With your front car glass. Can you please stop and wipe it away, please.

-No!

Monk then tooks hankerchief from right pocket of his coat and opens doors from pasenger side, and takes of seat belt.

-Are you crazy?!-driver screams.

-Some say so-he says.-Don't wory. I will just worm out to glass and...

Opened front doors broke rear mirow on police car, parked near by. Monk quickly closes the doors, puts hankerchief back, and puts seatbelt back on.

#

Monk walks out of cab near crime scene, giving cabie driver a money.

-Can you drop me back, please?-he asks.

-No!-cabie driver says loudly and angrily, shorts pasenger side doors behind, anquickly drives off.

Stottlemeyer, Amy, forensics and car are still there.

-You didn't towe a car?-he asks.

-No-Amy says.-You are here anyway?

-Natalie concluded I should go. I would like to take a look.

-O'right, you go ahead-Stottlemeyer says.

After his usual way of examination, Monk says:

-Maybe somebody loosed one of her car tires-Monk notices.

-Forensics found no traces of that-Amy says.

-Maybe somebody binded her with flashlight from moving car?

-Witness didn't saw any other cars around.

-Maybe attacker wasn't in car.

-Where else could he be?-Stottlemeyer asks Monk.-This abonded building on left has windows, but all stars and elevaitors are broken. In park it's large sun reflection in front, he couldn't see the car.

-Maybe witness lies. Maybe he did that.

-He volonterly leted us to examine his car-Amy says.-We found nothing suspicious. And no flashlight. We also searched wider eria. Nothing.

-Maybe somebody was hiding on back seat, grabed her neck from behind, caused her to lost control and crushes into tree, then ran off through right backside doors through bushes?

-Maybe-Amy says.-But why?

-There's chewing gum on back seat-he notices.-From chery.

-Maybe it's Julie's-Stottlemeyer sugests.

-No-he says.-It was spilled after the accident. It's on the top of glass fragment wich broke during colision. She couldn't do that while siting on driver's seat. It is possible DNA source.

-Anything else?-Stottlemeyer asks.

-Yes-Monk said.-Repare mirow on the side of a road. It is little bit burned. And do something about dog p-o-o-p.

-OK-Amy says.-We'll give you a ride back. And I will say forensics to test chewing gum for DNA and look for shoe prints and tire tracks around.

-Thank you-he says.

-You're welcome-Stottlemeyer smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Stottlemeyer and Amy are in airport office, looking security camera tapes. Clerk is showing them on his computer. He's Caucasian, in early 40's, about 5'8 tall, slightly overweight, with short black hair and black eyes, wearing usual working chlose and working shoes.

-Those are security camera tapes from five days ago. We kept them for a week if nobody wants them, we re-tape them.

Amy and Stottlemeyer see Cyntha coming into airplaine at 6 pm, only moments before it flies away.

#

Stottlemeyer and Amy are in pizzeria. Owner, tall, fat, tatooed guy shows them Cynthia's son card for that day. It turns out he was working to 12 pm.

#

Monk walks back into hall.

-You are here!-Natalie says.-I'm do proud on you!

-I tooked a cab-he says.-Now Stottlemeyer and Amy droped me there.

-Any clues?-Natalie's mother asks.

-Yes-he says.-I think somebody may hid on back seat through unlocked trunk, caught her for neck while she was driving and caused her to loose control and crush into tree, then ran out through right back doors through bushes.

-Oh, my God-Natalie says.

-But...why?-Natalie's mother asks.

-I don't know that yet-he says.-But chewing gum was found inside. We have reason to believe that atacker left it. They are gonna test it for DNA. If he or she was arested before, his or hers fingerprints and DNA will be in police database, and they could identifie him or her. Forensics need to take your fingerprints, palm prints, shoeprints and DNA samples to eliminate them from forensic clues found in car.

Two girls of Julie's age run into hall.

-Who are you?-Julie's grandmother asks.

-I'm Gina and she's Kimberly-one of girls says.-We came her as soon as we heard. How is she?

-She is still on operation-Natalie says.

-We said Tim what hapened-Kimberly says.-He is in New York, on visit to his family. He 's on his way here. Are there any news?

-No-Natalie says.-Not yet.

-Do they know how that hapened?-Gina asks.

Nobody's sure what to say. Then Monk says:

-Well... investigation is still in progress... but... they are reasons to believe that somebody else... not Julie... was responsible. We are giving our best to find him or her.

Gina and Kimberly are shocked. They sit on bench near that on wich Natalie and her parents are siting. Soonly forensics come and took fingerprints, palm prints, shoe prints, DNA and fiber samples from all of them. They also tooked Julie's chlose and shoes and her I-pod, containing her fingerprints, palm prints and DNA samples.

#

Amy and Stottlemeyer are in their office. They are both siting near their desks.

-What forensic report says?-Stottlemeyer asks.

Amy reads fax documents.

-Julie's car... 10 fingerprints on steering wheel, five on lock on right back doors... Four on lock of left back doors... Five on glowe compartment... Three on glass of right back doors and five on left back doors... Seven on trunk lock... Ten on trunk itself and it's glass... Twelve fingerprints on rear mirow... Eight fingerprints and two partial palm prints on tire iron and hammer in trunk... But they all belong to Monk, Julie and Natalie. However, unidentifeid latent shoeprints, only usable latent shoeprints found in the car, from Nike shoe number 12, were found on floor under back seat of a car. Those shoeprints were also found in park. Chewing gum is still on analysis. Unidentifeid glowe print found on right back doors. Unidentifeid red fibers found on back seat.

-And Jon Smith's case?

-Only his fingerprints and DNA traces on laptop, letter, pen and caffe table. Lots of shoeprints in house. All belonging to him, his wife and daughter. Same thing with shoeprints in garden and the yard. Five used tischu's and eight egg shels in trash can in kitchen and lots of fingerprints and palm prints on it. Fingerprints, Palm prints and DNA traces linked to him, wife and daughter. Hundreds of hairs found on carpet in master's bedroom and in living room. Microscopicly similair to hair samples tooken from him, his wife and saughter. Still waiting for results of DNA testing.

Phone rings. Stottlemeyer answers.

-Hello? Oh, my God... OK, ok. I guess everything will be alright.-He hangs up.

-What hapened?-Amy asks, woried.

-Julie is in the coma-he says.

Amy's phone rings. She answers.

-Hello? OK, we are our way-she says and hangs up.-They identifeid DNA-She says.-It belongs to 37 year old Harold Davis, convicted previously for carjaking.

-OK, lets get that son of a bitch-he says, stands up, puts on his coat and starts walking to outside to their car.


	5. Chapter 5

-How do you mean in coma?!

Natalie is in hospital, when she receives the news from doctor, middle aged Caucasian male, about 6 feet tall, average weight, with short grey hair and black eyes. She was completly schocked. She jumped out of chair in schock. Others are too stunned to move.

-I'm sory-doctor says.-We did everything we could. Blow in front car glass with her head cause part of her big brain responsible for our concisnouses to press in. Until it spontaniously gets back to normal, unfortunately, there's nothing we can do.

-Any... any other injuries?...-Julie's grandmother manages to whisper.

-Her eyes are seriously injuried, probably due to impact with glass feagments, but good news is that we olready found avalible donor in our base. That's one in milion chance. We will transplatet her cornea's in next couple of hours. Routine surgery.

-You will need to transplate them?-Julie's grandmother asks.

-Yes, if we want her to see again. No serious injuries on face itself, no scars will remain. There is broken nose, however. Little bit nasty, but it will heal. Her left leg is broken.

Nobody saw that coming.

-I'm realy sory-he says.-Believe me, we are doing everything we can. I'm sure everything will turn out fine. He then walks away. As soon as he leaves, Natalie bursts in tears and screams in horor, then covered her face with her hands and in the flour. Her parents tried to move, help her, tell her something to make her feel better, but they couldn't.

Gina and Kimberly are looking her in panic, sorow. There's nothing worse for person who is almost still a child to be in that sort of situation with adults who are lost in pain and fear themselves.

Monk is the only one there, except for Natalie, who know that feeling very well. He stands over her and carefuly hugs her. She forces face in his coat, on chest eria, and starts cryng. It tooked him great deal of currige and love not to push her away. He wats something to say, but, despite his experience, didn't know what.

They stay in that position for few minutes. Her cellphone starts ringing, but she doesn't responds, so he founds it in purse wich she droped on the floor near by, tooks it out of it, wiped it with his shirt sleave, and somehow manages to figure it out and answer.

-Hello? Yes, we got the news. OK. No, she can't come. OK. Bye.-He hangs up, puts it back in purse and zips it again.

-Natalie-he says.-Natalie, they think they caught the man responsible. I will go, OK. You sit. Sit. Come on.-She sat back on bench again, with his assistence.

-Stottlemeyer and Amy will drive here and pick me up. You stay here, OK? All of you. Everything will be fine... Believe me...

He and her parents were huging her for next ten minutes, till Stottlemeyer and Amy drove.

#

Monk is outside the interogation room, listening the interogation through speakerphone and studyng the case file. Amy is interogating a suspect. He is Caucasian male, about 5'5 tall and 130 pounds weight, with short red hair and blue eyes, wearing red T-shirt and black pants and white shoes. Stottlemeyer is also outside, standing near Monk.

-Where were you today between 2 and 3 pm?!-she asks, loudly and strictly.

-I was home alone-he says.

She tooks Julie's photograph from file on desk and puts it in front of him.

-Did you ever saw that girl?-she asks.

-No-he answers.

-We found her DNA in her car-she says.

-I have no idea how it got there.

-We also found pair of glowes in your pocket, wich match to glowe prints found in her car. Did you tried to stole her car?

-No!

-Hid in unlocked truck, waited for her... Jumped on back seat, grabed her neck, caused her to crush in tree..,

-No!

-Girl is in coma, you bastard!

-Ok, OK! Look. I was passing by, saw accident, saw purse on back seat. I sneaked on back seat and tried to stole it, but I saw guy calling for help near by, I panicked and ran off. That's whole story with glowe prints and DNA. I swear!

-He is telling the truth-Monk suddenly says.

-What?-Stottlemeyer is stunned.

-Shoe prints were photographed before impretions were made. Three shoeprints outside are usable. All three are the same. Two are in position "walking away from the car". But third is in position "walking to car". That matches to his story. He's telling the truth.

Both Stottlemeyer and Monk look at each other sadly, knowing they are back at the begining.


	6. Chapter 6

While Stottlemeyer is driving Monk back to the hospital, leaving Amy to work on papirology, at about half a way, Monk suddenly asks him:

-What if she becomes like me?

-Who?-Stottlemeyer asks.

-Natalie.

Stottlemeyer stays silent.

-That scares me-Monk says.

-Julie is not going to die, Monk-Leland says.

-But what if she becomes like me anyway? You should seen her. I mean, you shouldn't, it was horible, but... I know what I mean. She was so week. I never saw her Like that. I saw my father,mother, brother, stepbrother, myself, my pschyatrist weak... But never her. She always takes care of me. Lets face it. I would be dead without her. There, I felt... an instinct. To... to protect her. Save her. But I... I couldn't. I just couldn't. If Julie dies... Natalie doesn't deserves that, Leland. Nobody does. But I didn't deserve it too... at least I think so... and still... She olready lost Mitch... Julie... Julie is her everything... like she is to me...like Trudy was to me... like Moly is to me... I just... Whant all this to stop... But I can't get it stop...

Leland doesn't needs to look at Monk to realise that he is cryng.

-I know I need to be strong for her...-he says.-And she probably thinks the same thing for me... But I can't... And she can't... And we both know it... And feel like that... And Julie... she had so much to live... she was still... She is still... a child. Nothing else... a child... livingher life, giving her best to herself and world... and suddenly... without deserving it or even possibility to control it... she... her body... gets... viciously butchered... For no reason... I mean... If I fail to solve this one... if she dies... It's all back Like fifteen years ago when Trudy died... Not only for me, but also for Natalie... and I don't want that... Natalie doesn't whants that. Nobody whants that. Nobody deserves that... but still... people get killed, hurt every day... And we can't stop it... And now...

He stops. He can't talk no more.

Stottlemeyer waits for fifteen minutes in front of hospital before Monk comes in.

#

At 10 pm, doctor sent them home, saying it is best for them to take some rest.

Natalie's father drives her and Monk to Monk place, saying he isn't as tired as her. Natalie said she will sleep there, since her parents need to sleep at her place, since all motel rooms are booker full.

Natalie ate nothing but breakfast that day and didn't drink much either. When tcameomeas to Monk's apartment, she uses toilet, drinks few glases of water and eats microva lasagna from his fridge, prepared in microvail owen. It tooked her about 30 minutes-the same time wich Monk needed to clean his toilet after she used it.

-I will sleep on the couch-she says soonly after.

-No-Monk says.-I will.

-You realy don't need to...

-Natalie, please-Monk says.-I insist.

-OK, then-she says, gratefully.

#

It is 3 am and Natalie still can't fall asleep. She puts her clothes on. Monk is sleeping like a baby. She walks to one of 24/7 stores close to his building and purchusaes bottle of votca. She sneakes back in bed then. She is looking at bottle for hour, maybe two. She then opens the window and dumps it in dumpster few stores under, then cries herself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Natalie wakes up at 9:30 am. She figures out she forgot to took Monk to pschyatrist. She runs in kitchen. She founds note on kitchen table:

"I walked to doctor Bell on fot. I will come back in hour. I make You breakfeast. P.S. There's big spider in bathroom. Took knife while coming in, just to be sure."

Breakfast wich Monk made is one fried egg with tost and some ham. Dozens of eggs were in trash can. He obiously had no nerves to make any more. But she wasn't too hungry anyway.

Before doing anything, she calls hospital from phone in kitchen. Recepcionist answers on second ring, with seemed like forever to Natalie.

-Good day-polite voice says.-San Francisco general hospital. What do You need?

-Thank you-she says.-I'm Natalie Teeger, my daughter Julie was taken in this hospital day ago. Can I speak to her doctor, Charles Twain.

-We'll link you to him-voice says.-Whait for a minute.

-O'right-Natalie says.-Thank you.

-You're welcome.

Time to get hold on doctor Charles Twain could literaly be described as forever. Finaly, he answers on the phone.

-Hallo?-he asks.

-Hi! I don't know do you remember me, I'm Natalie Teeger...

-Yes, your daughter Julie was taken in our hospital yesterday-he said.-We just finished her eye surgery.

-How did it went?-she asks, imediatly after doctor informed her about that.

-Everything went well, without problems-he said.

-Oh, thank God!-Natalie says.

-We, however, can't be sure will her eyesight funcionate till after next few days, but it should, since everything went out well. Even if he doesn't wakes up till then, we can test her eye reflexs. But, unfortunately, we still can't be sure when will she wake up. She's still in the coma. We will contact you about every new information we get-he said.

-Can I... see her?

-Yes, but not know, I sugest her to whait for two-three hours.

-OK-she says.-Thank you.

-You're welcome-he says politely. She hunged up then.

Natalie sits near kitchen table, drinks some caffe and started eating her breakfast. She isn't hungry, but she knows that she needs to eat to regain strength, and because of Monk, who must've put up a lot of try in it. She didn't know what to think. Altough she is overjoyed that Julie's eye operation went fine, she knows that her baby girl is still in coma.

And that is eating her inside.

#

Monk is siting in dr. Bell's ordination, talking to him.

-You made her breakfast?-dr. Bell asks, suprised.

-Yes. One egg. Perfect, simetrical. Some ham, one medium-size toast and cup of coffe.

-How long were you doing that?

-From 5 am to 8:30 am.

-From 5 am to 8:30 am?!

-Well, I finished making breakfast at 6:30 am, rest of a time I was cleaning up mess I made.

-And you came here by foot?

-Yes.

-Alone?

-Yes. I didn't want to wake her.

-Well, Monk, I need to say, I am very proud on you. You are actualy taking care about others and wory about others and their problems.

Monk only knods his head.

-But, you shouldn't left her totaly without a work. She needs something to take her minds of the accident.

-Of course-he says.

They are queit for some short time, then dr. Bell says:

-Adrian, I have a feeling that this accident realy affected you, much more than you are showing-he says.

-Julie was... I mean, she is...like a daughter to me-he said.

-So, you are coming upon posibilty of loosing someone close to you-he says.-Again.

-I don't want to feel it again-he says.

-But, Julie is Natalie's biological daughter and you believe she is concierd more-dr. Bell said. You don't want to be selfish and giving her more problems, so you are taking care of her and avoid talking with her about this.

Monk covers his face with his hands.

-Adrian, it 's OK to easie up her job... and not telling her pesimistic ideas... but if you are concerne, you need to tell that to her... and show her that you understand her... and that she can count on you... and that she is not alone...

Monk takes hands of his face and looks at dr. Bell. He has tears in his eyes.

-You realy think so?-he asks.

-No-dr. Bell says. I KNOW so.

#

Stottlemeyer is in his office, working at his desk. Amy walks in, closing the doors behind, holding file in her hands. She opens it and reads it:

-Analysis of Jon Smith's clothes is over. Ten hairs, DNA analysis linked them only to him and his wife. Red fibers, wich match to that from red armchair in wich he was siting when we found him. White fibers, wich match to sheets from bed in masters bedroom, blue fibers, wich match to that from carpet in living room, yellow fibers, wich match to that from carpet in masters bedroom, another type of blue fibers, wich match to curtains in living room, orange fibers, wich match to that from curtains in kitchen, and yellow fibers, wich match to that from coutch on living room.

-And Julie's case?

-Yes, we have new clue. Young local police officer, Juliet Heffernan, remembered giving parking ticket to car parked near park where accident hapened. She remembered that was only car there in closer eria. By licence plate, car is registrated on 30 year old Jenny Dahmer. Interesting thing is that she has spend ten years in prison for burgulary and manslaughter. Police caught her during breake in in suburbian house and found tire iron in trunk of her car parked short distance away, with traces of blood wich matched to blood from Mike Silver, 20 year old man found bludgeoned to death on parking lot near liker store. She confessed bludgeoning him in fit of rage while she was drunk because he didn't wansebe alchohol to her when she ran out of money, then robed him and drove of in her car. She received five years for manslaughter and three years for burgulary. She was paroled after serving six years. Police caught her doing burgulary thanks to anonimous tip from person who reported house disturbance from phone booth near by. Caller was never identifeid. Voice was taped. It was young, female. Fingerprints and DNA traces for found in phone booth and on coin used, but they weren't in police database. I found old tape wich Julie te-taped on her new I pod, wich shows her and Natalie when she was 12. Voice matches to that from tape. And her fingerprints and DNA match to that from phone booth.

-Julie?

-Natalie told me that Julie ran away from home at age of 13 to go on fashion show. She sat on two buses to get there. That house was between those two locations, and date and time match to burgulary!

-Julie reported the crime and sent her to prison. She was runing away from home so she decided to stay anonymous! Monk wasn't on case and Julie wasn't interested in crimes, trail wasn't high-publicized and she never found out about that!

-Altough caller was never identifeid, tape was used as evidence on trail.

-Jenny heard Julie voice from that age!

-And couple of months later, when Jenny was in prison, Julie was on TV, being interviewed in school about death of her basketball trainer. Her first and last name was published.

-Jenny could saw her on TV in prison, recognize her voice, saw her first and last name and decide to take her revenge on her after she is released.

-I think she hid on back seat from unlocked trunk, atacked her, causing her to crash into tree, and fleed out through back side of car, again through unlocked trunk.

-OK, lets get her!-he says, while standing up and tooking his coat.-Inform Monk and Natalie!

-OK-she says, closes a file, runs to her desk, puts file on it, and grabs the phone, while Stottlemeyer is puting on his coat.


	8. Chapter 8

Monk walks into his apartment, closing the doors behind. Natalie is standing near sink,wearing yelllow ruber glowes on hands and washing dishes.

-Hi-he says.

-Hi!-she says.-Thanks for... you know... making it easier... for me. That realy meant a lot for me. I'm realy proud on you.

-Thanks-he says. He started walking towards her. She concertrated on her work.

-I just found out that Julie's eye operation went out fine-she said.

-That is great-he says.

-She didn't woke uo yet, but... She will. Eventualy... And... I killed that spyder. It was pretty easy actualy... I didn't need a knife. But yeah, it was realy big... and gross.

He is near her when she stops and makeseye contact with her. She was stunned.

-Mr. Monk...-she says.-What.. what do you...

-Natalie, I just want to say you... I will be honest. I'm scared a hell out. I know you want to count on me. And you can. But you need to know... I also care for Julie. And I am just a man, no matter how wierd it sounds. And yes, we are both scared. I know what are You going through. Both of is olready lost someone we love. You don't know to gine through it again. You are afraid to have a hope, because it olready leted you down. I know I was saying there is no hope... I was stupid, Natalie. Sad and stupid. There is hope, Natalie. Hope is here-he said and showed on left side of her chest.

She hugs him strongly and emotionaly. She was cryng for about five minutes before calming down and leting him.

-Thank you-she says.-Thank you very much-she said.

-You're welcome-he says.-No offence, but... I'm going to need another suit.

She smiles, gets into his room, gives him new, clean coat and helps him puting it on. Soonly after, phone rings. Monk answers.

-Hello? Aha. Aha. Realy. OK, we are on our way. By the way, Julie's eye sergery went fine. No, she dudb't woke up yet. OK, thanks.

-Who was it?-Natalie asks.

-Amy. They have new suspect in Julie's case.

While they are driving there, Monk tells Natalie everything about Amy's theory. Natalie is stunned.

They soonly rush into police station and found Amy near interogation room D. She is watching Stottlemeyer questioning Jenny and listend to him through speakerphone.

-That is she-she says when she sees them, showing with her right hand on in interogation room, seen through window.

They look at her. She is about 5'8, average weight, Caucasian, with long blond hair and blue eyes, wearing red jacket, blue jeans and white sneeakers. Monk isn't so looking on her as studyng her case file left opened on small desk near by.

-She doesn't looks like somebody capable for something like that-Natalie says.-Not to me. But... well... she is nasty looking.

-I don't know-Monk says.-For that kind of plan, you need to be organized... inteligent. Her crimes were very sloppy, if not stupid.

-Well, she was in prison for some time-Amy says.-Some people learn a lot there.

-We have fibers-Stottlemeyer says-from this very jacket you wear, wich match to fibers from Ford. That's kind of car victaim drove.

-My boyfriend also drivers Ford-she says.-I'm in his car all the time. On all seats. Sometimes with jacket, sometimes without, if you know what I mean.

-What did she meant by that?-Monk asks, confused.

Both Amy and Natalie roll their eyes.

-Fibers from your jacket match to that from back seat.

-I don't know how many people buy this sort of jacket, but I could afford it... Probably a lot.

-Where were you yesterday at about 3 pm?-Stottlemeyer asks, annoyed.

-In bar called Boosel. At least it is realistic.

-I heard for that bar-he says.-It's very close to crime scene.

-In matter of fact, it is. That's why my car was parked there. There was no place on parking lot in front of bar. They have security cameras there. You can check.

-We will-Stottlemeyer says frustraited and angrily runs out, shouting the doors behind.

#

Monk, Stottlemeyer, Amy and Natalie walk into Boose bar. It is all full of drunk people. Monk passes by table where man fall asleep. Two bear glasses are on table in front of him. One is empty, other half full.

-Leland-he says to captain, while showing on glasses.-Could you...

-Lets go, Monk-Leland says and drags him further.

#

Crowd is in the basement, watching security camera tapes on old computer.

-It seems her aliby checks out-Stottlemeyer says.-She was there from 2 to 4 pm.

-Well-Monk says.-She was on toilet from 2:57 to 3:05. Eight minutes would be enough for her to commit that crime. She could sneak out the window.

-But she would need to sneak in while Julie stoped in front of store.

-Maybe Julie stoped for some reason, planed to cause accident on other way, saw her and decided to change her plan-Monk theorized.-Natalie, you are about her build. You ran from back side of toilet to park and back and say how long it tooked.

-OK-she responds.

-Be careful!

#

Natalie runs back short time later, all sweaty.

-Five minutes to there and back-she says.

-So much about that theory-Stottlemeyer says, disapointed.


	9. Chapter 9

-Let's go to Julie-Natalie said.

-OK-Monk said.-I don't feel comftorbale here anyway-he says and starts walking to doors. He sees rat on the floor, screams in horor and runs out.

#

Monk and Natalie walk into hospital hall and walk to recepcionist.

-Julie Teeger-Natalie asked.

Recepcionist checkefd and said:

-Room 2D, first floor.

They walked there by stairs and walked in. Gina, Kimberly and Tim were siting near her.

Tim was wearing the same jacket Jenny did. Both Monk and Nstalie realized that Tim left fibers. He was in Julie's car a lot. That isn't wierd. Jenny was right. Jacket was very common.

-Hi-Natalie said, confused.

-Hi-they said, quetly.

Monk and Natalie sat opposite from them, near Julie. Natalie hold Julie's hand gently and kissed it. She gently rubed Julie's hair.

#

Amy and Stottlemeyer are talking to Alan Morgan in office, at his working place. He's in early 40's, about 5'9 tall, slightly overweight, Caucasian, with short brown hair and brown eyes, wearing casual working chlose and shoes.

-Mr. Alan Morgan-Amy said-Jon Smith's wife remembered him mentioning fighting with you about you stealing office suplies.

-I wouldn't kill him for it.

-Well, you are on parole because of drug posetion.

-Do You have proof? If not: go

-Where were you six days ago between 9 and 12 pm.

-Home alone. Is this all?

-For know-Stottlemeyer says. They walk off.

#

Gina is on her I-phone.

-There is Facebook suport group for Julie-she said.-It olready has 1500 members. I'm tryng to make this woman to join in. Cynthia Mathews, nurse from San Francisco.

-That woman was interogated by Stottlemeyer and Amy yesterday-Monk remembers.-Can I see her Facebook page?-he asks.

-OK-Gina says and handles him I phone. He picks it up with hankerchief over his hand. He looks at it and sees several new photographs, many of them tooken at her nephwes birthday party. Monk notices something on one photograph and stops.

-Natalie...-he says.-I think I just solve the case!


	10. Chapter 10

Cynthia walks into interogation room, closing the doors behind. She is wearing red T shirt, blue jeans and white shoes. Stottlemeyer, Monk, and Amy are standing there. Natalie, Tim, Gina, Kimberly, Jon Smith's wife and daughter and Julie's grandparents are watching them from outside and listening them through microphone.

-What is going on?-she asks, confused.

-Sit down, Cynthia-Amy says.

She does so. Monk walks closer to her.

-Before we say anything...-Amy starts.-You have right to remain silent. Everything you say can be used against you on court of law. You have right on attorney.

-Am I arrested?-she asks.

-We know everything, Cynthia-Monk says.-You killed Jon Smith and tried to kill Julie Teeger.

Cynthia just looks him, stunned.

-Here's what hapened: _"You decided to kill Jon Smith as retribution for your rape. You started stalking him and his family whenever you had free time. You found out someo important informations: that he is right handed, owes .25 calibar gun, wich he keeps in electric sef in drawer in living room, under combination 4002, owes electric blanket, that his wife goes on buisness trip, that his daughter goes to college, that they will probably be too busy to contact him, that he is not working that week due to renovation of building in wich he works, that only closer neighbours are eldery couple eith hearing problems, and that he keeps one of windows on back side of house unlocked. You got lucky: your trip to France was schecluded on anniversary of your rape. That day, you were done with work at 5:30 pm, you had your suitcases previously packed in trunk of your car. You drove to block were Jon lived, parking your car short distance away from his home, on parking lot near public bathroom and local store, walked out, puted on your golfing glowes on hands so you wouldn't leave fingerprints or palm prints and so gunpowder residue wouldn't remain on your hands, tided up your hair in tail and puted Franch cap over it to disguise yourself futher and so you wouldn't leave hairs containing your DNA, and removed your shoes and puted your yellow woolen sleepers over your feet, so you would muffle your footsteps and so you wouldn't leave shoe prints. You had all that stored in your suitcase. You walked to his home, came in through unlocked window on back side of his house, moving potted bonsai tree on shelf under it aside in order to sneak in easier, opened drawer in his living room, unlocked sef with code, tooked his gun, sneaked up to him from behind while he was siting in armchair, watching TV, and shoot him once in right tempel, killing him. You turned off TV and opened laptop on coffee table in front of armchair and typed suicide letter with pen wich you stole from your workplace so you wouldn't leave gunpowder residue on laptop and so you wouldn't leave glove prints or smudged his fingerprints. You saw his letter to brother on caffe table, and you managed to imitate his writing style. You found electric blanket and wraper him in it, and pluged it. You puted gun back in a dwar, then sneaked out through window, closing it behind. You walked back to your car, removed gloves, slippers, cap and all of your chlose, wiped your face with hankerchief you had, puted on shoes again, wraped glowes, sleeppers, cap and clothes in towel and stored it back in suitcase, and puted on another chlose from suitcase, the same like that you wore during murder. You added some parfeum in purse so dogs on airport wouldn't smell gunpowder. You drove to airport and left your car in garage you rented, then sat on flight for France at 7 pm. Blanket was keeping body warm till 11 pm, till automaticly turned itself off. That provided you iron-tight alibi. You came in France late at night and imediately went to hotel. Next day, after having some sleep, you tooked a shower, and washed your clothes, glowes, slippers, cap, hankerchief and towel in hotel's bathroom. Than You enjoyed in France, guilty-free, fonecxt five days, then traveled back home. You arived at airport at 1:30 pm, reposed your car, drove back to his home, puted on glowes, cap snd sleepers again, sneaked in on samewayy, unpluged electric blanket, tooked gun, wiped it's barel with your hankerchief, transporting gunpowder residue on it, and rubed hankerchief against his right fist, transporting gunpowder residue on it, and planted gun into his right hand. You came back out, removed glowes, slippers and cap and chlose snd puted on other chlose, the same like you wore during actual murder, and wraped this clothes, gloves, sleepers, cap and hankerchief in towel in your suitcase, then drove off. When You came home, you washed clothes, gloves, cap, sleepers, hankerchief and towel again and tooked a shower again. You commited perfect crime... Almost."_

-You accidently hited Julie's car while leaving-Stottlemeyer said.-You made damage on both her and your car. Julie drove off without noticing. You know insurance should pay you repair of that damage, that Julie is working for Natalie, that Natalie is working for Monk, and that he works for us.

-You knew that Julie could remember that she must've get damage on her car there and could say me so-Monk said.-If I threated you as suspect, I could tell police so and they could found your insurance information about car repair, wich would take you down. You needed to cover up damage on her carbefore she notices it.

-You know that about Julie because you treated her in your hospital year ago, when she broke her ankle-Amy said.-We checked.

-That's ridicilous!-Cynthia says.-Why would I wait 27 years to do that.

-I believe you always wanted to do that-Monk explains-you only didn't had guts for it. Until something changed.

-You were suffering from breast cancer from 2007 to 2009.-Amy says.-We checked. We think you found out... that live is too short

-Yo_u purchusaed laser in France, as gift for your nephews birthday_.-Monk continues.-_We checked. It can be seted on low level to be safe for children to play with it, but, at highest level, it has length of three miles. You were driving after_ her _Julie.__ You stoped few feets behind her, to be sure you wouldn't be seen by her or other witnesses. You tooked laser, puted on protective plastic glasses, turned on laser, puted it on highest level, __pointed laser on mirow near wich her car was passing. That's why mirow was burned. Light came in her car through window on pasenger side doors and blinded her. We tought injuries on her eyes were made during impact with broken glass._ _They were actualy caused by laser. She panicked and instinctivly tried to cover her eyes with her hands, while they were still partialy on the steering wheel. That caused her to lost control and crush in tree in park near by. You drove back home and faked story about accident and claimed you were late because you were stucked in traffic due to some accident, and later washed your gloves, sleeppers, cap, hankerchief and towel at your home. I didn't figure it out till I saw photograph from your little nephew's birthday party on your Facebook page, showing him playing with that laser._

-Vandalism was reported on that parking lot that day-Stottlemeyer said.-Some broke a hydrant. That was you. Water washed away all traces that damages on cars occured there.

-Nice story-Cynthia says.-But, can you proove it?

-We checked-Stottlemeyer says.-There was no traffic stuck on locations wich you passed that day at that time.

-That prooves lie, not murder-she says, smugingly.

-We checked computer on your work-Amy says.-Hard drive records prooved that research was done about that type of blanket day before the murder. We found your fingerprints and DNA on mouse and key board. And type of pens you use there matches to scratch marks on keyboard on his laptop. Evidence shows one was stolen on day of a murder.

-And also fingerprints and DNA traces of lots of other emoloyees. Anybody could use that computer. And anybody could stole that pen.

-Person who broke the hydrant used crowbar pulled out of metal trash can near by. He or she left it on the scene.

-But water washed away all forensical evidences, I suppose.

Amy calmly walks to her. She tooks plastic bag from her right pocket, containig pair of latex gloves, sterile gauze, and small bottle of parafrin. She puts it on desk in front of Cynthia. She tooks latex gloves from it and puts them on her hands. She then tooks sterile gauze from bag.

-Show your hands-she says.

Cynthia does so, smiling smugingly. Cynthia swabs watch on her right hand with gauze. Then she does same thing with her neckless and ear rings. She walks back, tooks bottle of parafrin from plastic bag, and spills small amount of it on gauze. Almost whole gauze turns purple.

Smirk dissapears from Cynthia's face.

-Gunpowder residue-Amy says.-No gunpowder residue remained on your chlose, car, hands, face. But it did on your jewerly. I believe chemical analysis will link it to Jon Smith's gun and bullets.

-Gun and bullets he used were from 1930.-Stottlemeyer says.-Gun and bullets belonged to his decased grandfather. Gunpowder residue must be very distinctive.

-Julie's doctor also photographed injuries on her eyes before transplatating them.-Monk said.-Our forensics will put it on highest level and damaged marerial simmilair to human eye with it, then compare damage on it too injuries on Julie's eyes.

Cynthia is taken out by Stottlemeyer and Amy in handcuffs. Natalie and Mary Smith walk to her, with tears in their eyes. They both slap her across the face before she is taken away.

Mary walks to Monk and Natalie.

-Thank you very much-she says.

-You're welcome-Monk replies.

Mary tooks a deep breath, then says:

-Dad's funeral is tomorow. I know not many people will show up, because he did what he did, but...

-We'll be there-Natalie says, knoding her head.

Monk also knods.

Mary smiles to them and walks away with her mom.

Monk walks out and gently hugs Natalie, who bursts into tears.

#

Natalie and Monk are in hospital, standing near Julie's bed. Natalie is gently holding her right hand.

-Lets go-Monk says.-We will come back next day.

Natalie knods her head and start walking towards enterance with Monk.

Just before they walk out, Julie opens her eyes and says, silently: "Mom?"

Both Monk and Natalie hear that, run to her and hugh her, while Natalie kisses her.

The End


End file.
